Retrouvailles
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE x Alice Nine  Shô x Ruki J'arrive pas à trouver un résumé... Donc faut juste lire ;


**Titre :** Retrouvailles.

**Auteur :** Laael

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi (8). Mais je les veux bien à Noël :D.

**Pairing(s) :** Shô x Ruki

**N.d.A :** Voilà, après un ou deux mois de disparition, je fais mon grand come-back tant attendu (ou pas ! xD) avec l'arrivée des Nine dans mes fictions ! Juste parce que je les aimes 3

« Ruki, tu connais les nouveaux ..? »

Le petit blond secoua la tête. Quelle question ! Comme si il était au courant de tout... Bon, d'accord, habituellement il savait tout. Enfin, presque tout. Mais là... Il était sur le cul. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces « nouveaux ». Uruha afficha une moue satisfaite, et se cala un peu plus dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Il fixa ensuite l'écran, attendant que le chanteur craque et le supplie à genoux de tout lui dire. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le guitariste pinça les lèvres, légèrement déçu de ne voir aucune réaction venant de Ruki. Ce dernier se leva et s'installa à table, allumant l'ordinateur en face de lui. Il tapa le nom du nouveau groupe. Ça, au moins, il le savait. Il cliqua sur le premier lien qu'il trouva, et esquissa un sourire en lisant les quelques informations qu'il trouva.

« Alors, le chanteur c'est Shô, il a vingt-trois ans. Les guitaristes sont Tora et Hiroto, ils ont respectivement vingt-quatre et dix-neuf ans. Pour ce qui est du bassiste, il a vingt-deux ans et s'appelle Saga. Et Nao, le batteur, a vingt-quatre ans. Je ne savais pas. Mais Internet sait ! Aaah. La magie de la modernité ! » s'amusa le chanteur.

Uruha lui tira la langue et commença à zapper sur la télévision.

Ils étaient amis depuis leurs dix ans, enfin, Uruha avait un an de plus que lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de l'emménagement du petit blond dans leur ancien village. Bien sur, dans les petits villages, dès qu'il y avait un nouveau, ça se savait, et tous le monde venait leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Uruha était venu avec sa mère, à contrecœur. Mais dès qu'il avait vu le petit blond, il avait décidé qu'il serait son ami. Et, le jour de la rentrée, il lui avait presque sauté dessus pour le présenter à son meilleur ami, maintenant amant, Reita. Depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, même lors des disputes... Bon, d'accord, ça fait un peu gnangnan, mais bon ! C'est quand même vrai.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur le bassiste, au plus grand bonheur du grand blond qui s'impatientait presque. Le nouveau venu s'approcha du canapé, se penchant légèrement pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre pour se changer rapidement.

« Je le savais sans internet moi. » marmonna le guitariste. « Je gère, que veux-tu ! » enchaîna-t-il en riant.

Ruki secoua la tête, et se concentra sur la page. Il cliqua ensuite sur le lien du chanteur, et regarda attentivement la photo. Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Alors pourquoi le nom « Shô » lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Bon, d'accord, il ne lui ressemblait pas, mais les dates et l'âge concordaient parfaitement avec son ancien petit-ami. Shô. Ou plutôt Kohara. Koha-chan, comme il l'appelait avant. Quand ils filaient le parfait amour... Son ancien petit-ami était le chanteur des Alice Nine.

Le blond serra les lèvres. Est-ce-que Uruha avait fait le lien lui aussi ? Les avait-il rencontrés ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il lui avait posé la question ? De toute façon, le guitariste blond était capable de tout... Ruki tourna donc la tête vers son meilleur ami, prêt à lui parler, mais le vit immédiatement blottit contre son amant. Il décida donc de les laisser tranquille. Il regarda donc la petite biographie du chanteur du groupe (il ne pouvait décidément pas accepter que son ex et ce chanteur soient la même personne), et, comme par hasard, tout concordait. Il poussa un soupir qu'il espérait discret, et, vous l'aurez deviné, ce simple souffle fit réagir le bassiste.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Ruki-kun ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je... Uru... Tu... Tu savais qui était le chanteur, ne ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Le concerné releva la tête et observa son ami longuement avant acquiescer. Le chanteur serra les lèvre pour la énième fois, et cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

Shô et lui s'était côtoyés environ cinq ans plus tôt. Ils étaient dans la même classe, et le premier était tombé sous le charme irrésistible du plus jeune. Bien sur, cet espèce de petit baka blond n'avait absolument rien vu, même les regards lourds de sous-entendus d'Uruha ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre. Il avait fallu que le guitariste vienne le voir, un jour de grosse dispute avec Reita, et lui demande ce qu'il répondrait si Shô lui demandait de sortir avec lui, pour que Ruki remette en cause « l'amitié » du brun. Et, bien sur, une semaine après Shô était venu lui poser la question, mettant le petit blond dans une position plutôt délicate. Il avait fallu environ un mois pour que celui-ci fasse le point sur ses sentiments qui s'emmêlaient dans son cœur. Après cela, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant une longue année, pour au final tout arrêter du jour au lendemain, avec le départ précipité d'Uruha, Reita et lui même.

Shô était resté là-bas, alors que les trois blonds partaient vers un destin qui semblait rempli de musique en tout genre. Le brun avait voulu partir avec lui, mais ses parents lui avait catégoriquement interdit de le faire le jour où ils l'avaient vu préparer ses affaires. Bien sur, il aurait pu désobéir, si ses géniteurs n'étaient pas passés aux menaces. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que laisser partir son jeune petit-ami. Après cela, les deux anciens amants ne s'étaient pas recontactés. Ruki en voulait horriblement au brun, et celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à le revoir après que le blond lui ait dit un tas de choses blessantes.

Ruki ne l'aimait plus. Il en était sur et certain. La photo de son ex ne lui faisait aucun effet spécial. Oui, il avait une belle gueule, une belle coupe de cheveux, et il était bien maquillé. Mais ça, c'était que pour les petites minettes. Lui, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

« Ils nous invitent tous les trois à boire un verre. » marmonna Uruha.

Reita le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Qui donc ?

-Shô, et son nouveau groupe. »

Le bassiste ne put que froncer les sourcils. Il ne gardait pas forcément un bon souvenir de la dispute qui opposait Ruki et le brun. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu Shô et Ruki aussi méchants l'un envers l'autre. Le petit blond lui avait dit des choses horribles et qu'il ne pensait absolument pas, et l'autre avait répliqué en continuant à jouer sur le jeu de la méchanceté. Ruki en était ressortit dévasté, déprimé et avec des envies de suicide. Depuis, il fallait éviter soigneusement le sujet « Shô ». Reita était donc surpris de revoir ce sujet revenir sur le tapis. Et son chanteur, à en voir sa tête, n'était pas très enchanté de cette invitation.

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda le bassiste.

Le petit blond serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils avant de hocher, lentement, la tête. Uruha esquissa un léger sourire, et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer la confirmation au chanteur de l'autre groupe. Les deux autres remarquèrent immédiatement ce geste, si blessant pour Ruki. Son meilleur ami était en contact avec son ex. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Il sentit le regard de son autre meilleur ami sur lui. Le chanteur éteignit son ordinateur, et alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était une réaction de gamin, il le savait. Mais rien que le fait que son ex, non, Uruha soit en contact avec Shô le blessait. Il serra les lèvres, encore, et se laissa tomber sur son lit drapé de blanc. À moins que ce soit le fait que son ex ait contacté Uruha et pas lui... Non, c'était catégoriquement impossible. Il n'aimait plus cet homme brun.

Il redressa la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Quand est-ce-qu'ils doivent les voir déjà ? Ruki se concentra, essayant de se souvenir, et poussa un soupir. Uruha ne l'avait pas dit.

« URUHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » cria-t-il.

La réponse fut immédiate. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et ses deux aînés entrèrent dans la pièce, affolés par son cri. Ruki ne put retenir un sourire en voyant leur tête, puis se cacha derrière son oreiller quand ils se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire regretter son cri. Les deux plus âgés commencèrent à le chatouiller, le faisant rire comme jamais. Il tentait vainement de le repousser puis sentit les mains du guitariste lui mettre les mains au dessus de sa tête, et celles de Reita continuer de le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire, et demanda rapidement à ce qu'ils arrêtent. Les deux blonds riaient de bon cœur avec lui, et les bras musclés du bassiste virent le prendre contre son torse.

« À quelle heure on doit y être ? » demanda-t-il quand ils furent calmés.

« Dix-neuf heures trente. Mais, tu sais, t'es pas obligé de venir si tu veux pas Ruki-kun.

-Je viendrais. Après tout, je crois qu'il est temps que je lui dise que je ne pensait pas un mot de toutes ces horreurs que j'ai sortit. » marmonna-t-il en regardant dans le vide.

Reita raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du petit chanteur, visiblement déçu de sa réponse.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuserai. Après tout, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir dit des choses pas nettes. Lui aussi il ne s'est pas privé de te dire des méchancetés. Si lui ne s'excuse pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu le ferrais.

-Parce que je ne suis pas bête et méchant Reita. Purement et simplement. Et puis, on dit toujours que le plus intelligent s'excusera en premier... Ça prouvera, une fois de plus, que je suis le plus intelligent de tout le monde entier ! » répondit-il en éclatant de rire à la fin de sa phrase.

Son aîné lui pinça les côtes, et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de s'écarter, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare si il voulait vraiment venir, vu que l'heure H approchait à grand pas. Ruki hocha la tête, et les jeta gentiment dehors. Il enleva tout ses vêtements, et se glissa sous la douche de sa salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau couler longuement sur son corps, avant de se décider à se laver. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'aller à ce... « Rendez-vous », il appréhendait. Peut-être trop. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre avant de sortir de la douche. Il se sécha les cheveux rapidement, arrangea sa coupe, et se maquilla, avant de sortir de la salle de bain remplie de buée, une serviette de bain bleue enroulée autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit en grand son armoire, Et regarda minutieusement chacun de ses vêtements, jeans, t-shirts, chemises... Il enfila en tout premier lieu un caleçon gris foncé, puis jeta son dévolu sur une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Il sélectionna ensuite ses accessoires avec soins, préférant garder ses lunettes, et enfonça son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Un dernier coup d'œil vers le réveil. Dix-neuf heures pile. Un regard vers son miroir. Parfait. Il sortit de sa chambre, puis s'arrêta net. Pourquoi devait-il être parfait pour une sortie pour boire un verre avec son ex ?... Non mais il n'allait pas bien.

« Ah, t'es enfin prêt ! » lança Uruha en sortant de la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta, écarquilla les yeux, et dévisagea son petit blond de pied en cap. Celui-ci se sentit rougir, et détourna le regard.

« Je te prierai de t'abstenir de commentaire Takeshima. » marmonna-t-il.

Le guitariste hocha la tête, marmonnant un « Ok, ok ! ». Il appela ensuite son amant, et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture en direction d'un bar à l'autre bout de Tokyo. Ruki était à l'arrière, regardant les buildings trop moches à son goût, et les deux autres à l'avant, s'échangeant des coups d'œils discrets. Tout les deux craignaient le comportement du plus jeune. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés dans de bons termes. Reita se gara juste en face du bar, et ouvrit la porte au chanteur. Celui-ci sortit, une moue boudeuse sur son visage face au geste du bassiste qu'il trouvait trop prévenant à son goût.

Le bar commençait à peine à se remplir quand les trois blonds y mirent les pieds. Un groupe d'amis étaient dans un coin, faisant visiblement un concours du plus gros buveur, un couple tentait vainement d'être au calme, et trois brun étaient à une table à l'écart, regardant avec amusement deux bruns appuyés au bar, négociant des musiques à passer. Un des trois bruns à la table, tourna son regard vers les Gazette. Ruki reconnu immédiatement ce regard. Ses yeux qui l'avaient regardé tant de fois, un regard qu'il avait toujours vu plein d'amour et tendresse. Cette fois, son regard était plein de peur et d'appréhension. Le petit chanteur s'approcha d'eux, d'un pas mal assuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que ses deux amis le suivaient. Uruha posa sa main gauche sur sa taille, et lui adressa un sourire confiant, alors que Reita lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la énième fois de la journée.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur la même banquette, Ruki au milieu, bien que les deux amants voulaient être côte à côte. Le petit blond appuya sa tête sur le creux de sa main, et fixa son regard sur la table. Personne n'osait parler. Des trois bruns en face, deux serraient les lèvres, hésitant à dire quoi que ce soit. La main de Shô passa au dessus de la table, et prit le menton du petit blond entre son pouce et son index, le lui soulevant doucement, le forçant à le regarder. Ruki vit vaguement Uruha et Reita se tendre alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche.

« Je suis content de te revoir Taka. » marmonna-t-il.

Ruki fronça les sourcils et se dégagea automatiquement.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

Shô serra les lèvres, et détourna le visage. Il lui accorda un léger regard, puis soupira.

« Je veux bien te croire.

-Si je suis venu c'est juste pour te présenter mes excuses par rapport à la dernière fois. Pas pour t'entendre dire le contraire de ce que tu m'as dit.

-Je suis sur que tu sais que je n'en pensais pas un mot.

-Va te faire foutre. » répliqua le blond dans un souffle.

Bien sur qu'il savait que toute les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites n'était que des mots dits sans les penser une seule seconde. Mais il n'empêchait que dans l'esprit de Ruki, ce bel homme avait refusé de le suivre, et, pour paraître plus crédible, lui avait balancer un tas de choses blessantes pour faciliter leur séparation.

Les quatre autres personnes échangeaient des coups d'œils gênés. La main de Reita se posa sur l'épaule du chanteur, lui signifiant clairement que si il voulait, ils pouvaient s'en aller.

« Tu n'as pas été très tendre non plus si je me souviens bien.

-C'est pour ça que je suis désolé. » marmonna Ruki en repoussant doucement la main de son ami.

« Est-ce-que je pourrais te voir seul à seul ? Un autre jour si tu préfères. » demanda Shô, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la fin de sa phrase.

Le petit blond hésita. Il regarda ses deux amis, guettant un quelconque signe de désaccord.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Ruki. Ce n'est pas à nous de te dire si tu peux ou pas. » lui dit Uruha avec un petit sourire.

Reita lâcha un petit grognement, visiblement contre l'avis de son amant. Uruha laissa Ruki se relever, puis partit immédiatement s'installer à une autre table. Les deux bruns du bar retournèrent s'installer à la table où siégeait Uruha et Reita, tandis que Shô venait rejoindre son ancien amant. Il s'installa face à lui, le regardant avec une pointe de tendresse dans son regard.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. » lâcha Ruki d'un ton sec.

Shô baissa le regard, le fixant sur la table, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le brun n'ose ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'il avait à avouer au blond.

« Tu sais que mes parents m'ont menacés pour que je ne partes pas. » commença-t-il doucement. « Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ce qu'ils m'avaient dit pour que je reste » ajouta-t-il en voyant son beau blond hocher la tête.

« Et ? » demanda Ruki pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Tu sais aussi qu'ils sont plutôt bien entourés. Et qu'ils savent être très persuasifs.

-Je sais tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu cherches à dire.

-Ils ont commencés par me confisquer ma guitare, puis mes consoles, et tout un tas d'objet qu'ils pensaient important pour moi. Ils cherchaient à m'enlever tout ce qui était important à mes yeux, Taka. Et je crois que tu sais ce qu'il y avait de plus important à l'époque. Ils l'ont fait progressivement, et je suis sur que ça allait terminer par toi. Alors j'ai préféré les écouter. Pour... »

Il hésita, et posa sa main sur celle du blond. Celui-ci resta tétanisé, ne bougeant même pas sa main.

« Pour te protéger. » conclut-il sans relever la tête.

Ruki serra les lèvres, et retourna sa main pour tenir celle de Shô. Celui-ci le regarda, guettant le moment où il retirerait sa main en lui lança une remarque cinglante. Mais rien. Il resta silencieux, et se contenta de fixer la table. Le brun se permis donc de détailler le visage de celui qui fût jadis son petit-ami, et dont il espérait secrètement reconquérir. Ses cheveux, bruns à l'époque, étaient maintenant blonds et tombaient devant son visage légèrement fin. Celui-ci était orné d'une paire de lunettes noires, lui donnant un air terriblement sexy. Son regard chocolat semblait fixer un point sur la table. Sa peau était froide. Plus froide que celle du brun. Il lui pressa la main, essayant d'attirer son attention, chose qu'il réussit avec succès. Ruki redressa la tête, et l'observa quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main.

« Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi. » affirma le blond.

Le brun hésita, et détourna le regard avant de hocher la tête. Le petit blond hésita, serra de nouveau les lèvres, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de marmonner :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Shô esquissa un léger sourire triste avant de hocher la tête, et de mettre ses mains sous la table.

« Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, je sais pas si je t'aime encore.

-Je comprends, tu sais...

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses Taka. » répliqua calmement le chanteur brun.

Le-dit Taka eut un léger sourire et regarda son vis-à-vis, le couvant sans doute un peu trop du regard.

« Ce serait trop de te demander si tu pouvais... attendre ?

-Je... Non. Après tout j'attends de te revoir depuis que tu as quitter ma vie. »

Ruki se sentit rougir et s'appuya sur la banquette en regardant ailleurs, espérant cacher ses rougeurs au beau brun en face de lui. C'était sans compter sur Uruha et Reita qui l'observaient à l'autre table. Ce premier ne put qu'esquisser un sourire, se moquant visiblement de lui. Le petit blond lui tira la langue, déclenchant des rires chez les deux blonds. Il sentit le pied de Shô se coller au sien, essayant sans doute d'attirer son attention, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le pied du brun ne voulant visiblement pas se détacher du sien. Ruki devint encore plus rouge, le brun esquissant un sourire en voyant l'effet produit. Il posa sa main sur la joue du petit blond, la caressant tendrement avec le pouce. La rougeur du jeune se fit plus prononcée. Il appuya timidement sa tête contre la main de l'autre chanteur en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois.

« Tu veux que j'enlève ma main ? » demanda Shô avec un léger sourire.

Ruki secoua la tête appuyant encore plus sa tête. Un homme s'approcha, et se planta en bout de table. Il les regarda, et demanda, d'un ton qui trahissait son ennui, ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Ruki commanda un simple Coca, et Shô demanda la même chose. Sa main n'avait pas bougée. Le petit blond la prit dans la sienne, déposa un léger baiser sur sa paume, puis la reposa à plat sur la table. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement, jusqu'à se que son vis-à-vis se laisse glisser sur la banquette et vienne se blottir contre lui. Son aîné eut un sourire et l'entoura de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ruki se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à caler sa tête dans le cou de son ancien amant.

Ancien ? Était-ce le mot à employé quand on les regardait ? La première pensée que l'on pouvait avoir était, forcément, qu'ils formaient un beau couple, vu que seul les deux blonds et, visiblement les quatre bruns de l'autre table, savaient qu'ils étaient censés être _séparés._ Mais voilà, parfois il suffit d'un mot, ou d'un regard, ou encore d'un geste pour raviver ses sentiments. Surtout quand ils n'ont jamais vraiment disparus. Ruki n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer le grand brun à ses côtés. Même après les « horreurs » qu'il lui avait dites. Tout comme Shô. Ce dernier avait regretté chacune de ses paroles, en espérant la revoir un jour. Et quand Uruha l'avait contacté, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de le revoir pour s'excuser. Voir même demander une seconde chance. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Sauf pour remercier le serveur qui leur amenait les deux bouteilles de Coca.

« Tu veux toujours attendre ? » demanda simplement Shô au bout de quelques minutes.

« Non. » marmonna Ruki en s'écartant et en le regardant tendrement.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son brun, l'embrassant délicatement, retrouvant le goût qui lui avait tant manqué ses dernières années.


End file.
